Polska Partia Uczciwości
Polska Partia Uczciwości- partia polityczna założona przez senatora Pawła Kozioła wraz z dyrektorem jego biura senatorskiego - Arkadiuszem Czerepachem. PPU opowiada się za poszanowaniem wiekowej roli Kościołaodcinek 82 oraz wdrażaniem zmian na zasadzie reform. Partia jest eurosceptyczna . Z politologicznego punktu widzenia PPU jest typową partią populistyczną, opierającą się na tanich hasłach wyborczych, nierzadko wzajemnie wykluczających się (np. niższe podatki, wyższe świadczenia socjalne). Spośród partii politycznych istniejących w rzeczywistości PPU największe podobieństwo wykazuje w stosunku do Samoobrony RP. Historia thumb|200px Inspiracją do założenia partii politycznej był sen Czerepacha w ostatnim odcinku VI serii - Poród amatorski. Wcześniej senator Kozioł oraz dyrektor biura otrzymywali propozycje startu w wyborach parlamentarnych od liderów innych partii politycznych obecnych w polskim parlamencie. Statut partii został napisany przez Sekretarza generalnego Partii - Czerepacha - zastrzegł w nim, że wszelkie decyzje senator i dyrektor podejmują wspólnie. Nie spodobało się to początkowo Koziołowi, jednak Arkadiusz przekonał go do swoich racji. thumb|200px Do ułożenia programu partii została powołana rada składająca się z Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćki. Wspólne wysiłki członków rady programowej nie przyniosły oczekiwanego rezultatu, w związku z tym z pomocą przyszła żona Solejuka, która samodzielnie napisała program polityczny Polskiej Partii Uczciwości zatytułowany Sprawiedliwość, sprawność, rozwój, będący kompilacją programów dwóch najważniejszych Partii Politycznych. Dzięki psychologicznemu podejściu (które podsunęła jej Klaudia) Solejukowa wmówiła mężowi, że to on jest faktycznym twórcą programu. thumb|200px Kozioł z Czerepachem od początku starali się pozyskać poparcie z różnych źródeł, m.in. w miejscowej parafii - tutaj jednak proboszcz odmówił współpracy, a odwetowa antyklerykalna akcja Czerepacha nie powiodła się. Skuteczniejsze okazały się inne zabiegi "marketingowe" - reklama na butelkach wina (nowa marka "Kozioł Mocny") oraz piwa Tur. Dzięki tym chwytom, po jakimś czasie partia w sondażach mogła liczyć na 7-9% poparcia. thumb|200px Rosnące poparcie dla PPU nie spodobało się politycznym rywalom, którzy uknuli intrygę przeciw senatorowi Koziołowi. Aresztowano wójta Wilkowyj - Lucy Wilską i domagano się by złożyła zeznania obciążające jej poprzednika na stanowisku wójta. Wskutek podjętych energicznych działań senator doprowadza do korzystnego dla siebie finału intrygi w odcinku Trudne powroty. W serialowych wyborach parlamentarnych partia zdobywa 14,9% głosów. Dzięki temu wprowadziła 47 posłów do Sejmu (Gambit geniusza). W wyniku rozmów koalicyjnych Polska Partia Uczciwości wynegocjowała stanowiska Wicepremiera, Ministra Edukacji Narodowej, Ministra Transportu i Budownictwa oraz Wiceministra Sprawiedliwości. Urzędy objęli odpowiednio Arkadiusz Czerepach, Dyrektorka Szkoły, Więcławski oraz Jędrzej Kowalski. Podczas konferencji prasowej z pozostałymi koalicjantami, Paweł Kozioł, jako szef PPU, zrezygnował publicznie z ministerstw Edukacji i Transportu, zadowalając się stanowiskami Wicepremierów w tych dwóch resortach. Prezes wyznał również Czerepachowi, że zamierza być kandydatem PPU w wyborach prezydenckich, bo "rozdzieli tych dwóch, co się od dawna kłócą.'' W wyborach samorządowych Polska Partia Uczciwości nie zdecydowała się na wystawienie kandydatów do Sejmików województw, rad powiatów i rad gmin oraz wójtów, burmistrzów i prezydentów miast. PPU udzieliła poparcia Krystynie Więcławskiej, która kandydowała na urząd wójta gminy Wilkowyje. W wyborach Prezydenckich kandydatem Polskiej Partii Uczciwości został Prezes ugrupowania i ówczesny Poseł na Sejm - Paweł Kozioł, który wygrał wybory już w pierwszej turze, otrzymując 50,1% głosów. Po wyborach ogłosił, że nie będzie ubiegał się o reelekcję i wystąpił z PPU, gdyż zgodnie z konstytucją Prezydent nie może być członkiem żadnej Partii politycznej. Pełniącym obowiązki Prezesa został Arkadiusz Czerepach. On również został ogłoszony potencjalnym kandydatem na Premiera w przyspieszonych wyborach parlamentarnych. Członkowie Polskiej Partii Uczciwości * Paweł Kozioł - założyciel i prezes Polskiej Partii Uczciwości * Arkadiusz Czerepach - sekretarz generalny partii, p. o. Prezesa PPU * Maciej Solejuk - wiceprzewodniczący komisji programowej, twórca programu PPU * Grzegorz Wargacz - przewodniczący komisji programowej * Waldemar Myćko - sekretarz komisji programowej * Mieczysław Wezół - rzecznik prasowy partii * Ryszard Polakowski - rzecznik prasowy partii * Wiesława Oleś - członek zarządu PPU *Andrzej Więcławski - członek zarządu PPU Program polityczny PPU (m.in.): *Wprowadzenie wielozmianowości pracy sądów, wynagrodzenie sędziów wyłącznie za efektywną pracę i uproszczenie procedur *Osiągnięcie średniego czasu rozprawy karnej przed sądem rejonowym poniżej 2 miesięcy *Wprowadzenie dużych dodatków do emerytur dla kobiet, które wychowywały dzieci, proporcjonalnie do ich liczby *Zmiany w systemie oświaty, żeby młody człowiek, kończący szkołę średnią, był wyposażony w taką wiedzę i umiejętności, które pozwolą mu stać się aktywnym i świadomym możliwości uczestnikiem rynku pracy *Poszanowanie doniosłej roli Kościoła Politycy Polskiej Partii Uczciwości thumb|200px Prezydent RP: * Paweł Kozioł - od ostatniego odcinka 10 serii thumb|200px Senatorowie RP *Paweł Kozioł - od pierwszego odcinka 6 sezonu do ostatniego 8 sezonu Posłowie na Sejm RP: * Paweł Kozioł - od ostatniego 8 sezonu, do zrzeczenia się mandatu, w związku z wyborem na Prezydenta RP *Arkadiusz Czerepach, wicepremier RPod odc. 108 ''Gambit geniusza'' *Wiesława Oleś, wiceminister oświaty,właściwie wiceminister Edukacji Narodowej; od odc. 108 ''Gambit geniusza'' *Andrzej Więcławski, wiceminister infrastrukturyod odc. 108 ''Gambit geniusza'' *Ryszard Polakowski, rzecznik prasowy partiiod odc.112 ''Demony Kusego'' *Mieczysław Wezół, były rzecznik prasowy partiiod odc. 109 ''Potęga mediów'' do odc. 112 ''Demony Kusego'' *Halina Kozioł - zrzekła się mandatu, nie złożyła ślubowania *Leokadia Czerepach - zrzekła się mandatu, nie złożyła ślubowania *Fabian Duda - zrzekł się mandatu, *Bacuła *Janina Bacuła *Anna Bacuła *syn Bacuły *brat Bacuły Inni: *Jędrzej Kowalski - z racji wykonywanego zawodu (prokurator) nie może być posłem, objął funkcję wiceministra sprawiedliwościod odc. 108 Gambit geniusza *Kusiba Kandydaci do Senatu RP: * Maciej Solejuk - nie uzyskał mandatu * Grzegorz Wargacz - nie uzyskał mandatu * Waldemar Myćko - nie uzyskał mandatu Hasła PPU *"Przeciw bogaczom i niesprawiedliwości. Polska Partia Uczciwości." *"Zmniejszyć podatki, bronić wolności. Polska Partia Uczciwości." *"Żądamy w każdej dziedzinie równości. Polska Partia Uczciwości." *"Do krainy wiecznej szczęśliwości razem z Partią Uczciwości" (ironiczne hasło wymyślone przez Halinę Kozioł, rzecz jasna nieużyte) Cytaty o PPU *'"Do krainy wiecznej szczęśliwości, razem z Partią Uczciwości!"' - Halina Kozioł *'"A kto rządzi we wsi tu? PPU! PPU!"' - pijacki śpiew Solejuka, Myćki i Wargacza Zobacz też *Hymn PPU Przypisy Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Firmy i instytucje